User talk:OrangePuffle/Archive 1
Hi! IF YOU SAY ANYTHING MEAN, I WILL HACK U! |} -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 19:55, October 5, 2012 Hi Guinydyl, My next quiz will be out within a month, so stay tuned :) -- Dps04talk 08:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) YOUR AVATAR! It's ready! Storm I don't think so. I just finished one party.SandorL (talk) 14:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Storm No, you see, doing parties is a lot of work, and it's not that fun. I probably won't do another one for a while. SandorL (talk) 15:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Emotiocons Hi Guinydyl Admins are able to add/ remove emoticons. In case you'd like some to be added, contact an admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE- Chat Emoticons Hi Guinydyl, You may now add it using (guinydyl) (with or without capital letterw- it would work anywat). Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Party Decorations For Storm Sorry, but most of the decorations you listed aren't possible.SandorL (talk) 16:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Custom Logo Probably blue.SandorL (talk) 19:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) About your custom Hai, Guinydyl! I'm sorry, but I can't make the custom penguin with a decent pose, I'm sorry. Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:49, January 26, 2013 (UTC)' About your custom 'Ello, Guinydyl! I'm sorry, but I'm not able to make a decent custom with the Extra Cheesy Costume on, and without that, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to make a custom with a decent pose. You may wanna ask somebody else. Sorry! Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Custom Logo Hi Guinydyl, Lol, Penguin-Pal logo :P Thanks for making it! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Guinydyl, JWPengie asked me the same question a few days ago. You can see the reply oldid=1114385#RE:Change_Name_Of_Page_and_Sig}} here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Customs Teams No.. I thought up the idea myself. If ou think i am copying, i will delete it if you like. [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 12:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Admin Hi Guinydyl, To become an admin you need to have enough contributions and be experienced enough with the wiki. If you have rollback or patroller rights and a new admin will be promoted, most chances are that you or another user in these groups would become admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Link Heres the link: http://www.clubpenguinsaraapril.com/2013/08/the-truth-about-darth-herbert-star-wars.html JW | Talk | Blog | | More! Template for you Here's a template for you because you met my penguin: Code: Hope you like it, SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! RE:Betazero Hi OrangePuffle, In case this is a screenshot of your PM, an individual complains about a PM isn't reliable as they can be easily edited. You can block PM to ignore his message, if you want. 19:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Infobox Hi OrangePuffle, I created a template for you, though it's based on the and it's not an infobox. Tou can add it by adding : Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Here's the screenshots i took: JWPengie & OP.jpg|Me and OrangePuffle JWPengie & OP 2.jpg|Us in the pool JWPengie & OP 3.jpg|Awesome! JWPengie & OP 4.jpg|(He's sitting in the queen's seat...:P) JWPengie & OP 5.jpg|He's treating me like a servant! D: JWPengie & OP.jpg|Me and OrangePuffle JWPengie & OP 2.jpg|Us in the pool JWPengie & OP 3.jpg|Awesome! JWPengie & OP 4.jpg|(He's sitting in the queen's seat...:P) JWPengie & OP 5.jpg|He's treating me like a servant! D: JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 16:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on the chat please, it's important. super_miron Club Penguin Wiki:Interface editor 20:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) check it out hey dude search penguin and find the discussions and go to i'm making customs for a custom. 888 yoshi (talk) 10:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Costume Contest RE: Why? Hello: I assume you're talking about this blog, which was deleted because it had the template. If a page/blog/thread/etc. has this tag, it means it will be eventually deleted. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 20:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I already did the first part with Jeffery Jo yesterday. The second part will be filmed during the Halloween Party, so you're gonna have to wait 'till Thursday or Friday. I'll tell you the time when it gets closer. JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 10:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25 18:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) The Lightning Strikes Back I saw your PM on chat. I didn't respond because I forgot to log off caht and I went to the store. Part 3 was already taken, there will probably be a part 4 though. I will try to find a time. How 'bout Thursday morning sometime? I have off from school. :) 20:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) french fries rule but chicken is better; get it all at chick-fil-a Is that infobox of me an insult because I won't let you in my story? 19:39, October 30, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) cutout heres your cutouts! Cadence176761 (talk) 10:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Cadence176761 RE:Transparent Image Hi Orange Puffle, Here's the image that you've reuqested: *File:My Penguin App EPF Workout Hoodie penguin.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout! Hi Orange Puffle, Here's the image that you've requested: *File:MPPSNov13 Page5 blue penguin no hair.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:42, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout and change it to dark blue Hi Orange Penguin, Here's the image that you've requested: *File:Penguin Style Nov 2011 cover penguin blue.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Sorry So I think we made it clear you don't hate me Is it possible to remove the infobox so we can make it up and I'll add on the nonmember list on my blog May your Dreams be Wide 17:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutouts Hi OrangePuffle, I'm sorry, but when it comes for so many cutouts at once for personal use and not for improving articles, i'm probably not the right guy for this sort of task. If you're looking for cutouts, the blog that Mario has recently posted may be what you need. You can also try your luck in Picture Department, though i'm not sure if this is the kind of work that they are usually dealing with. If you want to find out how to make cutouts yourself, maybe you will find this useful. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) 20:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod Calendar Hi OrangePuffle, Your date in the CM cal is now changed to December 31. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) What? Hi,I'm Agent Paige,and please tell me why do you make me so disgusting and annoying? Agent Paige -Agent Paige -- "Care for Your Puffles!" 10:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Login Interface! Hi OrangePuffle, Thanks for this info, i'll be sure to check this out. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Heyo OrangePuffle! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ORANGEPUFFLE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! CPCAke.png 15:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorry OP, my computer is super laggy. First it was lagging on CP and I accidentally deleted Lightshot. I'm trying to get it back now BUT IT WON'T LOAD, so yeah, that's kind of the whole story. Can you be back on chat at 8 PST? 12:46, December 23, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Merry Christmas! 18:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 JWPengie's Awesome Stories Prehistoric Custom Finished. Chriskim98 says Merry Christmas! (talk) 21:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Stories Umm, you can be in both. But I haven't decided what the Feb story will be about yet, so don't pick a roll yet. 12:10, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rollback Promotion Hi OP, There are quite enough active users with rollback privileges. I think that another promotion would not be needed now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi OP, Sorry about the delays and fails :P You've probably noticed the images, but just to officially post them, here they are: Furniture Catalog March 2013 Page Set 1.png Furniture Catalog March 2013 Page Set 2.png Furniture Catalog March 2013 Page Set 3.png Furniture Catalog March 2013 Page Set 4.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:01, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 16:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Unofficial Club Penguin Wiki Member Badge A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 10:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Your Custom Here it is! DINOSAUR Hi OP, You have taken the role of Joeypengie's caveguin friend in DINOSAUR (remember the thing i told you in PM on chat). Remember to be on chat on Saturday January 25th at 8am PST (or 9am MST, 10am CST, 11am EST, and 4pm GMT) Thank you for your time. 23:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) DINOSAUR Hey OP, Just a few more notes about the new story. On Jan 25th (8am PST), come on chat and be on Brumby at the Everyday Phoning Facility. You can make up your character's name (XD) and no, you are not being controlled by Herb-Ugg, instead, you are being controlled by Dr. Jezz (played by Jess0426), Gary's arch enemy. K, thanks. :) 23:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :BTW, I might be a little late like 8:15. 23:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Part 2 Part 2 is today (Sunday) at 11am PST. PLEASE BE THERE. 13:29, January 26, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Part 4 Saturday at 8am PST on Brumby. 21:02, January 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:Cutouts Hi OP, I'm sorry, but that's too much work which would be time consuming, so i'm afraid i won't be able to do this task. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Requested Cutouts Hi OP, Here are the cutouts that you've requested. Marvel 2013 Forts bldgs and cars.png Marvel 2013 Forts trash container clean.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, February 4, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Subject Here Your profile Message here. Rickymarch7 (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) YOU CALLED ME ANNOYING, DUDE YOU'RE THE ANNOYING ONE, I WILL POST THAT IN MY PROFILE. P.S I AM NOT ANNOYING DUDE. Disney Infinity Question Hey OP, Do you know how to make stuff disappear and appear on DI with creativi-toys? 13:50, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Disney Infinity Question Ok thanks, I found a vid on youtube. 12:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) February Story Changing You might want to see this blog for information about name changing. Also, Whowy will be the only major role. You can have a minor role though. You have been picked to play the: Robber. Please be on chat Saturday, February 22nd at our normal time (8am PST) to do Part 1 of the story. Thank you for your attention and have a nice day! 12:49, February 16, 2014 (UTC) JAS Update: PLEASE READ! Hey OP, just a quick update. No one is being assigned to a role in Whowy's Ride. Roles will be sorted out each time a part is being filmed. *Part 1 - Filmed Saturday, February 22nd @ 8am PST (Backup - February 23rd @ 7:45am PST) Come on chat if you would like to. I can always find someone else if you don't want to, because roles will be changed around (the only one that appears in more than 2 parts is Whowy, the Space squid coaster workers appear in 2 of them) I am aiming for 4 parts, or 3 parts w/ epilogue/prologue. Again, feel free to come, however you don't have to. (THis is the way most stories will be from now on k) 21:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Link Could you link Flipper? Edyanuar (talk) 11:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat is down If chat is down tomorrow then you might not be able to be in my story, sorry =[ 23:43, February 21, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Part 3 Sat March 1 8am PST P.S. I won't show you the script this time unless you want me to :P 20:37, February 24, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:Ze Plane of Doom No but you can be a pilot. There's no evil pilot. 11:55, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Disney Infinity Domes Actually I do know. Connect a trigger to a safety dome, but when you are selecting what you want the safety dome to do, where it says "Back" at the bottom, there should be something that says "Properties". (For me it's X that i have to press; idk about PS3) Once you go into properties you can select what person you want to go in the dome. 11:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. There are also other creativi-toys where you can hit properties, such as an enemy generator, where you can select if you want the enemy that's spawned to have the blue/orange colors. Cropsies WikiaFrog (talk) 16:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC)WikiaFrog RE:CUTOUT PLZ Hi OP, Which cutout do you want of the hat? #The hat as it is, without the penguin. #The hat and the penguin, but without the rest of the clothing. #The hat, the penguin and the rest of the items that he wear. #Other. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:32, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Grrr Why did you write bad stuff about me?! And I love Pookies! (Bares fangs at) LiolenK (talk) 19:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Straw Sun Hat Hi OP, Here's the image that you've requested: *File:Penguin Style March 2014 Straw Sun Hat on penguin.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:38, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. if you don't need to use this certain file in the wiki, please inform an admin/patroller when you no longer need it, for deletion. In addition, please make sure that your signature includes a link to your user page/talk page/contributions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Infobox Hi OP, I've been contacted by LiolenK today, and she said that she finds the infobox in your user page (the one that uses the username template) offensive. I understand that it's more of a joke, although it seems like JWP has previously contacted you about this issue too. Therefore, please consider removing/updating it, or add a small note about it so it becomes clearer that this is a joke. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:27, March 17, 2014 (UTC) You Are Invited You are invited to join the Story Writing Contest and the winning price is 7day free Membership. The contest will be over in 3rd of April. I have also participated in the contest, the contest need more contestants. So Click Here to participate. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 16:02, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on Sunday March 30 so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC)